1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to saw table apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved miter saw table apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the provision of a cooperative saw table structure for use in a miter saw cutting procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Miter saws of various types are utilized throughout the prior art. Frequently in the severing of elongate workpieces, the workpieces are arranged to deflect relative to a miter saw table top surface, wherein the instant invention attempts to address the problems associated with the prior art by providing a miter saw table structure providing for elongate support of workpieces, as well as provision for the storage, easy transport, and compact nature of the organization.
Prior art saw table structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,441 to Bergler setting forth a combination of a table and miter saw wherein the miter saw is arranged for mounting to the associated support table.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,025 to Cleveland sets forth a miter saw support stand wherein a recessed central position is positioned below lateral wings mounted relative to the central portion.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved miter saw table apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.